


The Ties That Bind Us Together

by Geneviev



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anita Blake Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of dominant and submissive relationship, Rebellion, Triumvirate, Vampire Politics, Vampire!Nico, werefox!Luke, witch!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneviev/pseuds/Geneviev
Summary: Percy is still a heroic, impulsive pretty boy, Luke is still manipulative, and there is less Nico in this than I wanted. Add in some magic, vampire politics, Annabeth "I'm Always Right" Chase, and Nico in leather and lace and voilá! Here is the Anita Blake and Percy Jackson fusion nobody asked for!If you don't know the Anita Blake series, that's not a problem, you can read it without previous knowledge.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan/Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Ties That Bind Us Together

The Council was, as always, suspicious of the happenings in New York. While St. Louis and its Master were mostly predictable, or at least they had a way to have power over them, they had no failsafe with Niccoló di Angelo. The Master of New York City was unknown to them. He was hidden by his _Sourdre de sang_ for many years from the Council. Hades was a mysterious and seclusive vampire, and his son, his first of his bloodline, was even more enigmatic. Which was a really bad news for the Council because the new Master became one of the most powerful vampires in the United States within a few years with the help of his human servant and his animal to call, without any guarantee that he won’t cause a rebellion against the Council.

Jean-Claude, at least, was cautious and could play the political games only a French-born vampire could and had a grasp on his pet Necromancer and Ulfric. Niccoló di Angelo? He was an unpredictable Italian with no violation to rein his uncultured American partners.

To summarize with one sentence the standpoint of the Council is that those three were a pain in their fine asses and they couldn’t do anything about it because of _politics_. Every time they sent a convoy or a single ambassador to New York, they gave no reason to annihilate them or punish them, but they also made sure the Council knew they have the upper hand, and that they would always have the upper hand. At least, since they formed a Triumvirate powerful enough to frighten the Council.

The Főni of the local werefox clan was this uncivilized thief, who, before the rule of Niccoló, would not bow to anybody and who made sure that his neighborhood was the worst part of the city. He was the last lycanthrope one would think would become the animal to call of a Master of the City. He was unruly, wild, ill-mannered and the Council’s ambassadors always had to pay attention to where they kept their more important belongings because they always left a few jewels less.

The human servant? Nobody would ever mention the witch in front of a Council member. That witch was the reason for their humiliation and the reason why they would rather deal with Anita Blake and St. Louis than the New York region, protected by _That-Pain-In-The-Ass._ Let’s just say, none of the three overpowered beings of New York was their favorite, but the _Boy-You-Can’t-Name_ was their least favorite.

For his lovers, on the other hand? Percy Jackson was the best thing that could have ever happened to them. 

Percy Jackson was a normal boy before everything happened. His mother was a witch, his grandmother was a witch, and he was raised as a witch. He had more affinity with the water, but he could use all elements to his will. He was not a Wiccan, especially not part of the Followers of the Way, which was a Christian Wiccan group – he was the direct descendent of the most powerful ancient witch, Poseidon and he was proud of that fact.

He had no reason to mingle with other supernatural beings, except for his two his best friend. One of them was Annabeth, the baby of the local werefox skulk, and Grover, the weregoat, who was working as a kindergarten teacher in a lycanthropes-only kindergarten. For a few years, they could separate their responsibilities towards their respective clans and their friendship, but when a new Master was rising, and the preternatural beings were in unrest, Percy also had to be involved in the handing out of justice.

He, his mother, and the other members of the coven were suppressed by the Mistress of the City because she didn’t want to deal with powerful witches. If any of them did a bigger ritual than making sure the next harvest would be a fruitful one, she would torture and kill that witch. All of the coven members felt the weight of the repression, but it was especially hard on Percy, who was the most powerful in his generation. Sometimes it was physically painful for him, so when he heard that Annabeth’s skulk knew a way to dethrone the Mistress, he jumped to the opportunity.

He just didn’t know what he was signing in.

The first time he met with Annabeth’s Főni, was… well, it could have gone worse.

Percy was sent to the underground to help with his earthmoving powers to speed up the digging of the tunnel leading to the Empire State Building, where the Mistress of the City’s safe place was. He went alone; he couldn’t bear the thought that he might have been endangering his coven, but soon he wished for some help. He would have been okay if Annabeth of Grover, his little brother, Tyson, or his coven-sister, Rachel would have been with him, but he was all alone. Except for he wasn’t, because he found himself well below underground with a horny and mischievous werefox for company. 

Percy was self-conscious about the werefox’s staring. He tried to go on with his task, but every time he turned around to dig deeper, he felt eyes on his back. On his ass, rather. He was so distracted with his fuming; he almost didn’t notice when Luke, the _creeper_ sneaked behind him.

Percy had enough of this shit. He was ready to put Luke in his place where he could learn that he should not distract a hardworking witch with staring and being a horny creeper, but the werefox was faster. One moment Luke was lazily ogling the firm bottom squeezed into the tightest fitting jeans ever, the next he was holding Percy’s hands ready to fire a spell. He moved _fast_.

It was exciting and frightening at the same time. Percy knew that were-animals were fast and powerful, but he had never seen somebody that fast. Annabeth was stealthy and managed to frighten him when they were younger with her swift and silent movements, but after a while, he got used to it and could keep up with her change of places. But Luke… he was more than fast.

“Keep calm, little witch. We don’t want to cause an earthquake, do we?” Percy shivered as Luke’s breath tickled his ear. The werefox was too close to him; his unnaturally high temperature warmed his side. It was part nerve-wracking and part exhilarating.

“If you have finished trying to seduce me, I could use some help with the debris,” Percy said, trying to find his usually sassy self. Annabeth’s Főni was something else, that’s for sure. The other gave a lazy grin at Percy’s less than impressed glare. He pretended to contemplate for a moment, but then he stepped away from the witch and gave him an innocent smile.

“Sure, what do you wish from me?” His tone suggested he was having another conversation, but Percy decided to ignore it and returned to his work, piling all the debris in front of the leering werefox, almost burying him. He tried to turn all of his attention at his task, but the other man was just so… _distracting_. He felt more than heard the other’s movement, as the werefox prowled closer. 

“I need you to help when we reach the building. You have to call the others immediately because I can’t break through the walls silently. It will alert everyone in the building, so we have to be ready to fight,” Percy explained, but he felt like his explanation went through Luke’s head. The man smiled cheekily and winked.

“Why are you so serious, little witch? It will be fun!” Luke smirked. It was not a nice smirk, rather a disturbing one, that promised pain and fire to his enemies, but Percy didn’t pay attention to it. He just heard what Luke said, and assumed he didn’t take the situation seriously enough.

“This is not a game, Luke! My family could _die,_ if we lose!” shouted Percy, and pushed the werefox from himself. He used his powers to boost his strength, so the other man was caught surprised by the push and lost his balance. The witch didn’t care, he just had to take a break from the stress, so he stormed out from the tunnel just to run away from the distracting fox.

Luke blinked owlishly a few times as he didn’t know that the witch was a spitfire, but then he smirked to himself. Oh, he would catch himself the pretty witch, there was no question about that. Somebody as fiery, as the green-eyed man was, should be an exciting partner for a lycanthrope.

The Főni groaned, as he was in pain and called out to him from his prone position.

“Please, come back! I think I have a concussion,” he cried out. He saw as the other hesitated, and he almost gave his game away with a victorious smile when Percy turned around concerned, but Luke was better than that. He was a predator. He might not be the strongest Alpha, he might not be part of the most powerful type of lycanthropes, but he was crafty, sly, and cunning. He was a fox, after all. He knew that there was more to chasing a prey than just pure strength.

“Do you have a headache?” asked Percy hesitantly, still a few meters far from Luke’s motionless body. The fox didn’t reply, just smiled at him loopily.

“Ohh, you didn’t tell me you have a twin! Nice to meet you, Percy 2.0, you are just as pretty as Percy 1.0,” said Luke in a wavering voice. Percy paled and ran back to the lying werefox.

“Oh, my gods! What did I do?! We are at the bring of a rebellion and I gave concussion to one of the prominent figures of this war!” Percy looked freaked out; he didn’t know any healing spells. Or, rather, the ones he knew, were too powerful and would have been a beacon for the Mistress’ army, so he couldn’t use them. He knew that lycanthropes were strong and healed fast, but he studied marine biology, not lycanthrope biology, so he couldn’t be so sure about the healing time of a head wound. The concussion was a serious issue – he didn’t want to have his arms full of a loony fox instead of a strong warrior.

He felt so stupid about his outburst! He should have just suck it up; it wasn’t like Luke made him feel creeped out. He was just uncomfortable with all the attention he got from the leader of the skulk, because he was never the center of the attention of this good-looking, handsome and powerful guy, and he was stressed out with the preparations for the fight. But he should have been more careful with his powers!

Luke almost couldn’t hide his satisfied smile as the pretty witch fussed over his fallen form. He knew he was a good actor, but the outcome was even better than he thought. Percy genuinely believed that he hurt him and to help him lessen his “headache”, the witch put his head into his lap and caressed his golden locks. 

“Are you feeling better?” asked Percy with a soft voice to not cause more pain to the sensitive werefox. Luke felt like he was in the Heaven he didn’t believe in. His head was in the witch’s lap, his forehead was stroked by gentle fingers and he was surrounded by the most delicious smell he had ever smelled. Of course, he was feeling better! But he couldn’t give the game away that soon; he deserved something nice before the fight, right?

“Is it normal that I see white dancing spots?” Luke asked in a weak voice. He tried to lift his head like he wanted to sit up, but as he predicted, Percy restrained him and made him put his head back into the warm and soft lap.

“Hey, no. Rest a bit. I think your healing might be a bit slow because we were here for a long time without eating anything, so stay still a bit more, and then we search for something to eat before I break through the wall.” Luke didn’t need any further permission; he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes contently. He allowed a small smile to bloom on his face. He wanted Percy to know that he did good.

“Sorry for my outburst,” Percy said after a few moments of silence. He breathed in, and as he let it out, he continued. “I’m afraid of what will happen if we fail. Five of my coven members died because they used a bit more powerful ritual as we are allowed to use, but if she sees me on your side, she won’t just kill me: she will torture every one of my coven. My mother, my brother, my sister by everything but blood… my whole family.” His voice was somber, and Luke felt he was given a precious gift by this admission.

He knew about Percy Jackson for some time. His adopted sister, Annabeth was the boy’s best friend since they were twelve years old. He heard about their shenanigans, some snippets of his life, but he never met the boy before. When he saw and smelt him that day, he knew he wanted to get Percy to himself, but now, that he was listening to something so personal, he knew it would be more. Not just a one-night stand, not just a pretty little plaything, a cute submissive in his bed, but a fiery, stubborn, strong partner, who could be the Queen of his skulk.

He couldn’t resist the temptation of Percy’s lips just inches from his. He pulled the other man closer to him and locked their lips together. He wanted to show him that he was a good dominant, who could take care of his submissive, who would never let anything happen to the family of his pretty witch. He wanted to make him _his._ As the green-eyed man gasped at the unanticipated turn of events, the werefox took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet and salty – the perfect mix. He hummed appreciatively, and he almost forgot where he was when Percy returned the kiss just as passionately. The witch didn’t hold himself back, he gave as good as he got. He mapped Luke’s mouth with his tongue; the pointed canines, the thick scar tissue, the smooth gums.

They only ended the kiss because of the lack of oxygen, but they didn’t move far away from each other. Luke was still laying in Percy’s lap and smiled as he got the canary. Well, not the canary: he got his little witch, which was so much better! Percy stared at Luke’s bright blue eyes with suspicion, but he only huffed at the obvious conclusion that he was played.

“You are something else, that’s for sure. I should have remembered what Annie said about you,” mumbled Percy, but didn’t move away, didn’t push the blond head off of his tights.

“What did she say?” asked Luke with laughing eyes.

“That you are a manipulative little shit who always gets what he wants. But she also said that you are a great leader, an even greater brother, and could be a loving partner. I should have known that she is always right. I denied her that there could be anything between the two of us, but she always insisted that as soon as you see me, you will want me and that I won’t be able to resist you,” he sighed. “I’m not going to enjoy her ‘I told you so’ smugness…” Luke laughed at his little witch’s dejected tone and pulled him down to another kiss. He would have to thank his little sister later for the delicious gift he got.

\---*---

Things happened quickly after that. The rebellion took place, both parties gave in everything they got, but in the end, the rebelling master vampire and his allies won. The new Master of the City was a suave Italian vampire, whose first deed was to invite every leader of the preternatural community to the Empire State Building. The ones who helped him, those who were neutral, even those who opposed him but lived it through.

He was an imposing sight, Percy noted when he finally had enough time to notice things like this. Even with the blood spread over the vampire, he was still a masculine beauty, covered in leather and lace. He could see that ~~his~~ the ruggedly handsome werefox next to him was just as impressed as he was with the vampire. His punishments for those who were helping the previous ruler were bloody but just; the reward for his allies was generous. Maybe it was just a plot to make them less suspicious of him, but it mostly worked: all of the leaders were content for now.

Even Sally Jackson and her coven were rewarded as Percy’s help was essential to the success, so the Italian made sure to lift the regulation of the allowed power level for the rituals and spells. Well, that was not the only thing he did: he managed to seduce Percy to join the inner circle of his advisors. His advisors were mostly vampires, but Luke and the Ulfric – Jason Grace – of the local werewolf pack were representing the lycanthropes. And after Percy’s acceptance, he was responsible for the city’s magic users.

Percy was enjoying the court life. He could still study marine biology, he could still meet with his friends, but now he had enough money to spend on his family, could practice powerful spells and rituals, and was a respected member of the preternatural society. He was friends with the other advisors, Bianca and Hazel, the blood-sisters of Niccoló (or Nico, as they could call him); Reyna, the warrior queen; Frank, the gentle giant, and Leo, the impish pain in the ass. (Not Percy’s! They were the almost inseparable mischievous duo who caused a few international incidents that no one wanted to talk about.) But the thing – two things – he enjoyed the most were his lovers: Nico, the Master of the City, and Luke, the Főni of the werefoxes. Two handsome, powerful beings, all his.

Their first time was a bit of an emotional roller-coaster for Percy. For all of them, really. They were just coquetting with the thought that maybe there could be something long-lived between them which was new to everybody, but Percy was the least experienced one. He knew it logically, that sex with another (two) preternatural creature was always a violent meeting of power and dominance, but experiencing it was another thing. At first, their intercourse was no different; sloppy, lustful kisses, tongues fighting for dominance, nails scratching in ecstasy, and hungry teeth sinking into vulnerable flesh dominated their coupling. The end, however, found them all intertwined together in a peaceful and caring embrace.

Nico died for that day between his two lovers, a smile on his face. As he exhaled his last breath, the two living beings in the bed snuggled together and swore to themselves that they would do anything to never lose that serenity and blooming love that connected them.

**Author's Note:**

> AB terminology:  
> Council / Vampire Council - the governing group of the vampires, situated in France.  
> Master of the City - a master vampire who is powerful enough to lead and control the vampires in his/her territory.  
> Sourdre de sang - the source of a vampire bloodline.  
> Ulfric - the leader of the werewolves.  
> Triumvirate - an immortal bond between a vampire, a human servant, and an animal to call.  
> Animal to call - a were animal who is bonded to the vampire / a type of animal who responds to a vampire's call.  
> Witch - a gender-neutral term for a magic-user.
> 
> Főni - not an AB terminology; the leader of the werefoxes. Gen just likes to think that she is creative and funny and couldn't find a word for it, so she used her own. Who can guess what does it mean?
> 
> I warmly welcome every feedback! Here, or you can visit me on [Tumblr](https://justonemorechaptercoldflash.tumblr.com/)!! I do incorrect quotes and other crazy ficlets.


End file.
